Players regularly playing gaming machines quickly tire of particular games. Therefore, it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to develop inventive game features which add interest to the games provided on such machines in order to keep the players entertained and willing to continue to play the games. Gaming machines of the type described are particularly well known nationally and internationally. Substantial amounts of money are wagered on these machines. In the state of NSW and other states of Australia, there is a growing tendency to legalise the use of gaming machines by licensing operators with resulting revenue gains being achieved through license fees and taxation of moneys invested. The licensed operation of gaining machines is the subject of state legislation and regulation. Amongst the items regulated is the minimum percentage payout for a gaining machine. For example, a minimum of 85% of monies invested must be returned as winnings and manufacturers of gaming machines must therefore design their machines around these regulatory controls.
With the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply the various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines the operator of a venue must pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers are keen to devise games that are popular with players as a mechanism for improving sales and for maintaining player interest. In this regard, various strategies have been tried in the past to make games more enticing to players including an increase in the number of reels, video simulations of such reels secondary features, or the like.